Saving Royalty
by ArianamaslowBTR25
Summary: Genevieve wasn't your average teenager. After fleeing her home, she encounters James, and learns to live life differently. but What happens after her decisions catch up with her? This summary is terrible, and i am sorry


Saving Royalty: A Big Time Rush Story

Part 1

Hey Guys, this is the new multi-part story that I am going to be posting for every 50 followers I get, so the more followers I get, the more often you guys get an update! Tell me what you think!

#imagine

"GENEVIEVE" My father yelled.

"Coming!" I called back as my lady in waiting tugged furiously on the back of my corset, pulling it shut. I quickly slipped into my simplest white gown and struggled with helping do the pearl buttons in the back before picking up my skirts and running out the door.

"Princess, your crown." Magdalene called quietly, coming after me down the hall.

"Just keep up, we have to move!" I said back, knowing already that I would have a severe punishment coming for me considering that I was already running late for the meeting today.

I weaved quickly through the tight tunnels, hearing Maggie's light footsteps behind me, before stopping as I came upon the door to the grand thrown room. I took as deep of a breath as possible and straightened my shoulders as the delicate crown was placed in my long black locks.

I opened the door and strode in with dignity, knowing that I had to act even more proper than I usually did now that I was late.

"So very nice of you to join us Princess." Lord Gosse said as I took my place on the thrown to the left of my Father, folding my hands in my lap.

"Please to be here Sir, do continue what you were saying before I so rudely interrupted you." I replied, keeping a light smile on my face.

"Of Course Princess. Now, these new plans would result in the village of Camiaro being destroyed over on the far side of my lands, but it would allow for more food to be brought into the capitol city and the palace as well."

I sighed, this was the worst part of my life, having to sit in on meetings where our lords and my father would discuss the senseless destruction of our peoples home, I mean, we are the ruling family, shouldn't we be looking out for our subjects?

After seeming like an eternity was spent sitting in the meeting room with our lords, they finally left. Leaving just my father and I alone in the thrown room.

"Genevieve" My father, the king, said as he stood up off this thrown.

"Yes father." I said, getting out of my chair as well and kneeling down on the floor, my head bowed low.

"Would you like to explain your reasoning for being tardy to our gathering today?"

"I am sorry father." I whisper, knowing that there is no good reason as to why I was late, other than the fact that I wasn't keeping track of my time.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" He roared, backhanding me across the face, my crown flying to the other side of the room.

"I said I was sorry," I exclaimed, speaking loud enough so that he heard me, tasting the blood from my probably split lip as I spoke.

"That isn't a reason for being late! God Damn it Genevieve!" he yelled, grabbing the tops of my arms and pulling me up before shoving me back down to the floor, my head colliding with the stones.

"I am so sorry father, please forgive my indiscretion! Spare me, please!" I exclaimed, tears starting to trail down my cheeks.

"My daughter, I think we know that isn't possible." He said, looking down at me.

That was the last thing I heard before everything went dark.

* * *

"Princess, please, wake up." I heard, coming to.

"What happened?" I asked, groaning.

"Can you open your eyes and look at me princess, please, we need to hurry." The voice, which I now recognized as Maggie, said.

I opened my eyes up and looked up at her worried eyes.

"Good you're up, now come on, we need to get you out of here." She said, pulling my dark cloak out of my closet.

"What, where am I going? Is father sending me away?" I asked, becoming increasingly concerned with what was going on. I sat up, only to be shocked by the amount of dark red blood staining my once perfect gown.

"No, I am sending you way. Not get up, we must get to the stables." She said, grabbing my arm and pulling me out of my room.

"Wait, my necklace!" I exclaimed, it was the only think left I had of my mother.

"You must leave it behind, no one can know who you are!" she said, moving faster through the secret tunnel system in the palace.

Bursting through the stable doors, she pushed the cloak in my direction before grabbing the sleeping stable hand and getting him to help her get the simplest saddle up on Thunder, my black Clydesdale.

I swayed on my feet slightly as I moved towards them. Luckily, the hand, Joshua, who I had known since birth, grabbed me quickly and assisted me up onto my saddle.

"Go, ride as far away from here and don't stop, keep going until you become to hungry or too thirsty to go on, then satisfy your needs and Thunder's before quickly taking off again, it is the only way to stay safe. It has been my pleasure serving you Princess." Maggie said, before leading Thunder out into the courtyard. I took one last look at the place I called my home before spurring my feet into Thunder and racing through the city streets, soon leaving the confines of the palace and our protective walls and plunging into the wilderness.

I rode for hours, not noticing anything until the sun began to seep through the tree line. But then I noticed that my vision was steady blacking out, until eventually, everything turned to darkness.

~Enjoy!  
Kathryn Maslow 3


End file.
